Generally, in order to constitute a Y-connection for three terminals or alternatively supply three phase electric power to the three terminals, two kinds of connectors are required. A connector having a Y-connection is connected to the three terminals, or a connector connected to the three phase power source is coupled thereto after removing the connector having a Y-connection from the three terminals.